Drift (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Drift, is an ex-Decepticon member now turned Autobot member and one of tritagonists for Transformers: Age of Extinction (sharing the role Shane Dyson) and supporting protagonist of it's sequel Transformers: The Last Knight. He use to be evil before becoming a good guy. He can transform into a helicopter or a A Bugatti veryon grand sport vitesse. He does resemble as a Japanese samurai warrior. He was one of the Autobots who survived from the Transformer-hating human organization called, Cemetery Wind who allied with Lockdown who are hunting him and his Autobot friends. He is voiced by Ken Watanabe, who also portrayed Dr. Ishiro Serizawa. Appearance Drift's robot mode is modeled after a samurai warrior with a braided beard. His armor was colored black and blue in Age of Extinction, though his color scheme was changed to black and red in The Last Knight. Personality Drift seems to refer to Optimus as his "sensei", and normally follows his orders. He also seems to have trust issues with Bumblebee due to the latter's his youth and lack of warrior discipline, and does not seem fond of the Mini-Dinobots interrupting his meditative balancing feats. History ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' Drift was among the Autobots who had gone into hiding on Earth after humanity turned against the Autobots. To his disgruntlement, Bumblebee took de facto command of the Autobots in the absence of Optimus Prime. Drift was overjoyed at the return of his sensei, declaring there was hope after all. Though Hound cursed the humans as a "bunch of backstabbing weasels", Drift took pity on the humans, sadly reciting a haiku regarding the humans' betrayal. The haiku didn't sit right with Hound, and the two nearly came to blows before their attention was turned to the arrival of Cade Yeager and his family. Later that night, Drift sadly reported that they were the last five Autobots, and informed Optimus of Bumblebee's stint as leader during his absence. He couldn't resist expressing his distaste of Bumblebee's leadership and immaturity aloud, claiming that the younger Autobot brought shame upon the group. The two bots quickly came to blows with Drift gaining the upper hand over the "smartass". Holding Bumblebee at sword-point, Drift claimed to see right through Bumblebee's "puppy dog eyes" act, mocking him when such an act was beneath him. The mood soon was dampened further when Cade Yeager revealed footage of an attack on Ratchet and Leadfoot's demises. Drift took part in Cade's mission to infiltrate KSI, providing some valuable intel to the human prior to the operation. Drift joined in the subsequent assault on the facility when the news came of Ratchet's brutal demise and dismemberment. Drift used his helicopter mode to lift Bumblebee through the upper levels of the building to rescue Cade from Harold Attinger. The Autobots soon fled once again, and Drift was unable to intervene in the battle between Optimus and Galvatron when the drone's missile fire separated the Autobots from their leader. When Lockdown captured Optimus and Tessa Yeager, Drift infiltrated the bounty hunter's ship in Chicago with the rest of the group. Now behind enemy lines, Drift advocated stealth and a lack of violence, but immediately hacked an alien captive of Lockdown's to death when it startled him. Drift reported that Lockdown's dark matter drives were firing up, signaling they had about ten minutes before the ship departed Earth (nine minutes, worse case scenario). Drift went to free his sensei with Hound and Crosshairs, and remained aboard the commandeered ship of Lockdown's with him and Hound. When the Autobots regrouped following the escape from Lockdown's ship, Optimus announced they would be leaving Earth and abandoning humanity to their fate. Drift voiced no opposition to his leader's orders, but intercepted a transmission from Joshua Joyce, informing the team that Joyce was moving KSI's drones to their facilities in China. After Cade warned Joyce of the danger Galvatron presented, Drift assured Cade that their vessel could quickly race them across the globe. It was a spaceship, after all. Optimus edited his orders: while the Autobots would stay to retrieve the Seed and stop Galvatron, they would leave Earth forever immediately afterwards. Drift later remained with Optimus and Crosshairs when their ship was shot down by the rogue Galvatron's Decepticons over Hong Kong. Crashing in a nearby valley, Optimus revealed his trump card: the ancient Dinobots. While Optimus beat some authority into Grimlock, Drift followed Crosshairs' lead and evacuated to the sidelines to stay out of the crossfire. Though he was baffled by Grimlock's saurian alternate mode, having expected "a giant car", Drift was impressed to see his sensei take dominance over the Dinobots. Though Crosshairs grumbled about Optimus' dynamic leadership, Drift simply smiled and knew it was innate in their leader. Following Optimus' lead, Drift quickly mounted Slug and together they fought off many of Galvatron's army in Hong Kong. Drift later helped escort the Yeager family and Joyce away from the city, but Lockdown intervened and nearly captured them all. Optimus, Bumblebee and the Yeager's soon defeated Lockdown, and Drift was assigned by his sensei to watch over the Yeager family while he left Earth. ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' In the years since Optimus left Earth, Drift, who had taken on a new vehicle mode and color scheme, took refuge at Cade's scrap yard with the other Autobots. Despite the stagnant situation, his spare time was spent practicing with his sword and doing meditative balancing feats, which were occasionally upset by the Mini-Dinobots. He showed an equal amount of disdain as his comrades when the unscrupulous Daytrader showed up, even agreeing with Hound's suggestion to frag him. He was then left quite uncomfortable by Daytrader's description of what he intended to do with some hot oil. Soon, the Decepticons and TRF discovered their refuge and he fled with Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Cade, Jimmy, Wheelie, Izabella, and Sqweeks to a nearby town where a trap had been set up. Upon their arrival, he discovered the TRF tracking device placed on Bumblebee and masterfully disabled it with his sword. During the battle, he and Crosshairs tag teamed the much larger Onslaught, with him cutting off their enemies leg before swiftly decapitating his "fat head". Afterwards, he and the other Autobots returned to the scrap yard after Cade and Bumblebee left for England. Later, when Cybertron had approached Earth and loomed in the sky, the Autobots saw that Daytrader had finally delivered on his promise of a ship, arriving with the same Knight ship Lockdown had used. Drift was quite happy and declared that he would pilot it. He flew the Autobots to Stonehenge where they joined the humans and guardian knights as the returned Optimus rallied them to defend Earth. En-route to Cybertron, he and the other Autobots were unimpressed with the knights, though Drift commented that they were "mean looking". He then cleared his allies for take off and wished them luck as he remaining on board to pilot the knight ship. After the final battle was won, he and the other Autobots took the ship and returned home to Cybertron. Relationships *'Allies' **Optimus Prime - Friend and Leader **Bumblebee - Friend and Rival **Crosshairs **Hound **Hot Rod **Sqweeks **Guardian Knights **Cade Yeager **Tessa Yeager **Shane Dyson **Izabella **Joshua Joyce - Enemy Turned Ally **Darcy Tirrel **Su Yueming **NEST - Good human soldiers ***William Lennox - A good human soldier ***Robert Epps - A good human soldier *'Enemies' **Cemetery Wind ***Harold Attinger ***James Savoy **Decepticons **Galvatron **Lockdown Gallery Images Drift's_smile.jpg|Drift's smile last-knight-secret-130.jpg drift__tlk_concept__by_barricade24-danz4kh.png|Drift as seen in Transformers: The Last Knight Videos DRIFT - Short Flash Transformers Series Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Knights Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Samurais Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pacifists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Genderless